This invention relates to a system and method for connecting fluid devices and, more particularly, to such a system and method which permits the connection to be done easily and quickly.
In fluid flow environments, quick connect systems are often used to connect the corresponding ends of fluid devices, such as pipes, conduits, hoses, and/or fluid manifolds. However, the installation of many of the prior art quick connect systems is complicated, time consuming and often require tools and extensive manual labor. Also, when the flow lines or manifolds are relatively large, these quick connect systems are bulky and expensive. Moreover, these type of systems cannot be used when the fluid pressures in the flow lines and manifolds are relatively high. Also, these systems usually do not permit relative rotation between the connected flow lines and thus several limit the design possibilities when a multipipe assembly, including elbows, etc. is utilized. Although quick connect systems have been used in oilfield applications, they are usually made of iron, and are very heavy and hazardous. Also, hammer unions have been employed which are difficult and time consuming and often cause injuries.
Therefore, what is needed is a quick connect system and method which is simple, and easy to connect and disconnect without the need for tools, and employs components that are relatively small and easy to assemble and disassemble, yet permit relative rotation between the connected fluid lines.
According to the system and method of the present invention, one end portion of a first tubular member is inserted in an end portion of a second tubular member in a telescoping relationship. An arcuate clamp extends over the telescoping portions of the tubular members, and a tapered locking surface is formed on at least one of the tubular members and on the clamp. The tubular members move relative to each other in an axial direction in response to fluid pressure therein to move the tapered locking surfaces into engagement to lock the clamp against radial movement relative to the tubular members.